rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna
Blake Belladonna[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/315228235623448576 Miles Luna's Twitter] is one of the main characters and the third character introduced in RWBY. Her weapon of choice is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/316199253657653248 Monty Oum's Twitter] dubbed Gambol Shroud. She, along with Adam, first appeared in the "Black" Trailer on March 22, 2013 during the PAX East 2013 event, infiltrating a train and battling futuristic robots. Appearance Blake is a young girl of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a headband with an attached bow which she does not take off even during her sleep. The bow is a cover for her faunus heritage, a pair of small violet cat ears that twitch at certain moments. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Blake wears what appears to be a black yukata as her sleeping garment. It should be noted that despite showing her midriff, there is no sign of a belly button. Personality Blake is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress, Arryn Zech. She displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people lives, whether they are faunas or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate others on first assumptions. She is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind. She would go as far as indirectly insulting a famous company in front of one of its members. Blake is shown to be a bit of an anti social person who prefers to be alone and when she is not, sometimes, she excludes herself from conversations and shows no interest, specially when she is reading which also shows her fond for books. Due to her Fauna's heritage, she is a realist person who has seen how the real world works leading her to lack faith for a righteous world. Despite her traits of a loner, Blake doesn't lack social skills, she is shown to be sarcastic and optimistic. Due to her open way to treat other, she can be a mocker who tends to say the obvious and points details in a sarcastic manner, generally, making fun of other people. She can also lose her temper if provoked, causing her to speak everything that's on her mind without any self-control. Blake may have also been bullied when she was younger, due to her being a Faunus. This is seen after her response to Weiss when saying "that they were tired of being pushed around"> Blake seems concerned about people learning she is a Faunus, attempting to hide her Faunus traits and running away when she accidentally let the truth slip out. However, she all the same insists on defending the Faunus whenever someone mistreats or speaks ill of them, possibly having a fear of what others would think of her. Although Blake has no disdain for humans or human life, she does however hate how most humans treat the Faunus population, such as seeing her reacton to how Weiss talked about the Faunus. Being a Faunus may have also made Blake emotionally fragile due to all the discrimination and prejudice actions against them. Abilities & Powers Blake's most remarkable quality is her speed. Her speed is such that she is actually able to leave behind multiple after-images during her fight with the AK-130 Androids. This is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. Blake's first use of "after-image" in the series was in Players and Pieces, while fighting the Nevermore. This ability might also be a form of teleportation as she was able to use it in mid-air without Gambol Shroud being anchored to anything. Blake also shows above average agility and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. This may have something to do with her faunus heritage. Blake also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine gun fire using just her blade. There are three forms to Gambol Shroud. When sheathed, her weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Blake is able to use both the katana and sheath in tandem against her opponents. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. Blake can then fold the sword into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. Her technique with this form of Gambol Shroud is similar to Ruby's with Crescent Rose. She uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks, and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. She also uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. She is quite accurate as well, and able to kill an Ursa with one strike during her meeting with Yang in the Emerald Forest. Being a Faunus suggests that she has the ability of night vision and better than average hearing. Trivia *Blake is the first of the four girls to actually have speaking lines, compared to Ruby who was mute in her trailer, and Weiss who was singing (though provided by Casey Lee Williams and not her actual voice actor) and could only be heard grunting during the battle in the White trailer. *Blake means "black" in Old English. Belladonna means "fair lady" (Bella donna) in Italian, and it is also the name of a deadly nightshade plant. *Blake seems to follow the pattern set by Ruby and Weiss in that the characters are in large part inspired by fairy tale characters: Blake's last name, Belladonna, may have been based on Belle, the name of the Beauty in Beauty and the Beast. **Additionally her partner in the trailer, Adam, also shares his name with the Beast in Disney's adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. **When she is first introduced in the regular series she is seen reading a book, much like Belle. **It is also shown that she has a candelabra in her possession, possibly referring to Lumière from the Disney adaptation. *"Bellona" (a potential root word in Blake's last name, Belladonna) is the Roman goddess of war. *Blake's symbol on her stocking seems to have a purple holographic shine to it. Seen in Players and Pieces when she throws Gambol Shroud to Yang. *Blake's book "Ninjas of Love" may be a reference to the fictional "Makeout Paradise" novels from the Naruto series. *She has her own official Twitter account at RT_BlakeB, like Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. *The RoosterTeeth crew said Blake is one of the hardest characters to write for. *It was confirmed in Episode 15 that she is a Faunus with cat-like features (ex: cat ears that are usually concealed under her bow). ** The lyrics to Red Like Roses supports the connection to Beauty and the Beast by referencing Blake as "Black the beast." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Faunus